


Onward We Go

by Raevofdamned



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs, Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How do you write romance, I try to be funny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, are 17 unless specfied, drabbles and oneshots, felinette - Freeform, they each other man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevofdamned/pseuds/Raevofdamned
Summary: She and he were as different as can be, but they still mange to work things through. For it didn't matter how old they were, what world they were in, or what time it was, they'd always be there for one and another.Felinette drables/oneshots. Updated frequently.





	Onward We Go

“This is going to be disastrous.”  Felix grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard a huff and the pulling of his hair came to a stop. Curiously, he turned his head slightly and opened one eye, only to see his much smaller (and adorable) girlfriend giving a deadpan stare. Opening his other eye, he stared at her matter-of-factly, “What? I’m just saying that you and my hair don’t have the best history.”

“Maybe that’s because you keep moving your head and keep messing up what I actually do,” she remarked, cocking her head. Moving her hands back to his head, she glanced down at him in his chair, “Now shut up and lemme do this ya weirdo.”

He scoffed and crossed his arms, “ _I’m_ weird?” He pointed his finger at himself and then quickly directed it towards her. “ _You’re_ the one who thought it was a good idea to throw a plate at a spider.”

She gave him a pout, “That was two years ago and to be fair the spider was _huge_.”

“It was no bigger than a Ladybug, Marinette.”

“Lies you speak _, lies_.”

His eyes gleamed with amusement. Marinette was fairly easy person for him to tease, even if he didn’t do it often. He reckoned she knew, she always did have a magical 6th sense of knowing everything. (And he means _everything_. One time he broke a plate while she was out with Alya and tried to clean it up. She called barely 5 minutes later and just muttered, ‘so, you broke it huh?’)

She was also the only person he dared act like that with. Marinette was someone who accepted the blond for every flaw he had and didn’t treat him like a machine. Instead, she saw him as a person. She saw through his stubborn ways and cold exterior. She then yanked him out by the tie and put an end to  (most of) his unacceptable behavior. In the end, she made him a better person.

“Are you done yet?” he groaned, leaning his head back.

“I would be if you stopped moving.”

“Fine, fine.”

A few hair tugs and minutes later, the girl clapped her hands together. “Now I’m done! So, take the mirror and look!”

He squinted his eyes and eyed her. She was awfully ecstatic with how she was basically jumping up and down and the beaming grin on her face.  “What did you do?”

“Like I said, take the mirror and look!”

“But-“

“Just take it before I throw it at you.”

Rolling his eyes, Felix reached out for the hand mirror. He grasped onto it tightly and slowly brought it up to his face.

Huh, he didn’t look half bad. Marinette had braided part of his hair, which he found was located on the side of his and neatly laced together. She then took it and put it into a short pony tail with the rest of his hair. (His hair only reached his shoulders)

“It’s not utterly horrible.” He admitted, which caused the girl to smirk.

She placed on a hip and gave a sly grin, “What was it you said again? ‘This was going to be disastrous’?”

She was mocking him, not entirely new. He gave her look of plea, “How long this time?”

“Not sure, I’ll just see how it goes.”

He gave an internal groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Why it's not a good idea to let your sister baby-sit your 2-year-old twins on any given day.


End file.
